


green.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Poetry story, Short Story, but just really little, kinda i think, one blink of the eye and it's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: your heart drippedof so muchgreen like animmature fruit.and soinnocent, likethe soul of achild.your green paintingshave always beenmy favourite.





	1. minho x jisung

 

 

your heart dripped

of so much

green like an

immature fruit.

 

and so

innocent, like

the soul of a

child.

 

your green paintings

have always been

my favourite.

 

 


	2. p.1

**green.**

 

 

jisung, putting his hand on

the white paper shining in

dazzling light, was all minho wanted

to watch at the moment.

 

all the green that

soaked the dry paper, oozing out

under jisung's little hand,

fascinated him to an extent.

 

the green seemed to be

just like him,

like his eyes,

looking at minho with all the

childish innocence and all the

sparkling, making him smile, because

he couldn't feel any different when with

jisung.

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

sometimes

minho believed the green was

a part of jisung.

 

he liked to watch him so

much, how his fingers hovered over the

white wall, shining so brightly in the

afternoon sun.

 

and it fascinated minho,

how the green,

appearing as soon as jisung's

frail fingers touched the uneven wall,

seemed so much like him.

 

like the tears running down

his cheeks, once his mother

saw all the colour dripping of

the actually white wall.

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

minho couldn't other than

laugh with jisung, when

he first held his beloved

green colour pencil.

 

and it didn't matter which colour

he drew with, all that ever seemed to

appear on his paper was

the green,

shining so brightly like his smile and

sparkling like the stars in his eyes.

 

all the green and all the green,

that defined the outlines of

jisung's precious drawings,

fascinated minho so much.

 

how all of this green

seemed to come so directly

out of his soul.

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

white canvasses always

upset jisung,

because they seemed so dull and

empty and just so void of

any emotions.

 

and minho couldn't believe his eyes,

when jisung just placed the frail

paintbrush on the slightly uneven

canvas and so many emotions started to

drift out and appear to

fill the dull feelings.

 

the feelings seemed just like him,

when he was shining so brightly

with all the green around him,

with all the green in his head.

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

jisung never listened to

the others telling him, how

childish he was, because of the

green scattered all over his skin.

 

he never minded to explain how the

green was just a part of him,

because his heart was filled with

so much grace and happiness,

dripping of green.

 

because jisung knew that minho knew.

 

minho knew how all jisung

seemed to radiate was

his beloved colour.

 

and minho was so fascinated,

how jisung believed so much in him,

thinking about him and all the

green he was covered in.

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

minho always told jisung,

that he was so precious,

like the frail glass beads hanging on the

big trees in his green garden.

 

and minho always told him,

that he deserved so much good,

as soon as jisung showed him

his new paintings,

shining in the most beautiful greens

he has ever seen.

 

but jisung never seemed to listen to him.

 

and he never seemed to stop

seeing the good in all people,

even when they took away all of his

green,

that he needed so badly like

the air to breath,

saying that he was too old for

this happiness.

 

and jisung seemed so angry at minho,

when he realised, that minho

was the reason, his boyfriend

let go of his hand.

 

but minho couldn't help staying fascinated

by the green tears, seeking out of

jisung's eyes, as jisung yelled

at him with so much

anger.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

minho couldn't believe it,

the first time he saw the green

hovering between them.

 

and he didn't know how to react,

because he just couldn't define

this strange fog,

that held him from going too near,

whispering into his ears about how

he wasn't allowed to even look

at jisung.

 

and it did take him a second

to realise, that this green haze

personificated the ignorance

jisung showed towards him.

 

and he was so worried.

 

because there wouldn't be anyone

to tell jisung about how fascinated

he was, because he could even

paint his beloved colour onto

invisible air, anymore.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

minho knew how happy

jisung was, when he left his

school for the last time,

because the green around him shined

so much brighter and so much more

intense.

 

and minho couldn't help the tears

running down his cheeks, and

sparkling in so many different

colours, but not green.

 

because all the green of his

was still hovering between

jisung and minho,

and taking all of his strength.

 

because without jisung,

minho felt so dull and empty,

like all the white canvasses that

upset jisung so much.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

one day, there was a knock

on minho's door.

 

and he already knew that jisung

was there, waiting outside,

because he painted everything around minho

with so much green.

 

and minho knew that the last green

inside jisung was seeking out of

his eyes, because the fog lost its

strength with every minute passing by.

 

and then jisung laid in minho's arms

and minho couldn't help but

be fascinated.

 

because all this sadness seemed just

like jisung, like the green in his heart,

crumbled up to a pathetic

ball of paper.

 

and as minho hugged him,

the green fog between them

seemed to vanish and all his strength

came back.

 

and jisung seemed to feel it too,

because his tears increased and his

mouth let go of the words he

held in for so long.

 

and as minho sat there, telling

jisung that everything was okay again,

he didn't realize how jisung's

gentle touches left green spots

all over minho's body.

 

 


	11. p.10

 

 

it became a habit.

 

jisung, sleeping in minho's bed and

hugging him so tightly, as if

he was afraid that minho would

leave him, although he knew that

minho could never.

 

and all of minho's clothes started to

become green, from the amount of

times jisung wore them,

because he said that they were

just so much more comfortable

than his own.

 

and minho never could stay mad

at jisung, when he came home from

work and saw, how another one

of his walls has become green,

because jisung couldn't keep his

fingers with him, as soon as they

touched his beloved colour.

 

and there just weren't enough

canvasses to carry his innocence,

dripping of so much green as

an immature fruit.

 

and because there just weren't

enough, jisung started leaving

his green traces all over

minho's body, without him

realising.

 

because how could minho

look into a mirror, when

jisung was standing right

in front of him?

 

 


	12. p.11

 

 

at some point minho realised

his body getting greener.

 

and he was so confused.

 

because how could he look like

all that jisung loves?

 

how could he drip of so much green,

when that's only everything

what jisung is?

 

and everytime minho wanted to

ask him, everything he answered with

was a new painting,

sparkling in green.

 

and minho just forgot about all

his worries as soon as jisung

looked at him with his smile

shining so brightly and his eyes

sparkling like all the stars

in the dark night sky.

 

because it just seemed like him.

 

all the green,

laughing with the innocence

inside jisung's heart.

 

 


	13. p.12

 

 

some day jisung started babbling,

about how his greatest work

was almost finished,

out of a sudden.

 

and minho couldn't other than

wonder, because he has

never seen such.

 

and he was so worried,

because jisung could never keep

things to himself for long,

because his soul was just

too green and innocent.

 

but when minho mentioned it

to jisung, he just hugged minho and

dragged him to his own bed,

cuddling him until jisung fell asleep.

 

and when minho woke up to

gentle fingers touching him so

lovely on every spot of his body,

he didn't question it.

 

 


	14. p.13

 

 

jisung never let go of

minho since that day.

 

even when painting, he

made sure at least one part of their

bodies were touching.

 

and minho never questioned it.

 

he never questioned, why the green,

supposed to stain the white paper

in front jisung, just appeared

on his body instead.

 

and then, one day,

minho realised how all of his body

dripped of green.

 

all but one part.

 

and jisung was smiling so brightly.

 

 


	15. p.14

 

 

it was the day minho stayed at home.

 

because jisung wouldn't let go

of him in the morning after

waking up, and begged him

to stay at home.

 

minho didn't question it,

because he was so worried

about jisung, because he

acted so off.

 

so minho stayed at home,

laying in his bed and

cuddling with jisung,

because jisung insisted so.

 

minho was on the verge of

drifting off when jisung

suddenly started moving his

gentle fingers.

 

minho didn't open his eyes,

too afraid of jisung stopping,

because he thought jisung thought

he was asleep again.

 

and jisung's fingers started moving,

from touching minho's hands,

drawing traces on his arms

till his shoulders.

 

leaving them with light pressure

on his collarbones for a

moment, before moving them

down and then up again.

 

minho was sure jisung

could feel the shiver running down

his spine as soon as jisung's

fingertips ran over his neck and

up his jaw.

 

minho's eyelids fluttered open when

jisung's fingers started exploring

every inch of his face.

 

and he knew jisung knew

he was awake,

even though jisung's eyes were

concentrated on every move

his fingers made.

 

his eyes sparkled of so much

green it almost overwhelmed minho.

 

minho had never seen jisung

shine so brightly like

in this moment.

 

not, when he first touched his

beloved colour.

not, when he left the school for

the last time.

 

and the green seemed to intensify

with every touch of his.

 

the last part jisung's fingers grazed

were minho's lips.

 

the last part of minho that didn't

drip of green yet.

 

and then there weren't

jisung's fingers anymore.

 

there were his lips,

grazing minho's with so much love.

 

and then minho understood.

 

jisung's greatest work has always been he.

 

 

**green.**

 

**\- childhood love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this part of the series and I hope you liked it just as much!
> 
> And Minsung again because I'm an actual whore for Minsung--


End file.
